Movable barrier operators of various kinds are known in the art. Some movable barrier operators provide automated (and/or remote) control with respect to movement of a movable barrier (such as, but not limited to, a single-piece or segmented garage door, a sliding or pivoting gate, a pivoting guard arm, rolling shutters, and the like). Such control systems generally serve to provide some point of control with respect to a mechanism that itself governs, in some fashion, access to some further destination (such as, but not limited to, a garage or other parking area, a business area, a recreation or exercise area, and so forth).
For purposes of security many such movable barrier operators are configured to respond only to a previously authorized remote transmitter as versus any remote transmitter that might otherwise be able to communicate compatibly with the movable barrier operator. By one common approach an authorized remote transmitter transmits one or more codes by which the movable barrier operator can determine the authorized status of the remote transmitter. Such codes may be relatively static or may change, at least in part, pursuant to a shared algorithm (with so-called rolling codes comprising a common example of the latter).
Many movable barrier operators have a learning mode of operation and more particularly a remote transmitter learning mode of operation. When operating in this remote transmitter learning mode a movable barrier operator can learn the code that characterizes and identifies a particular corresponding remote transmitter. Thereafter, when operating in an ordinary mode of operation, the movable barrier operator can identify such a remote transmitter as being an authorized source of remote transmitter-sourced barrier movement control signals. This, in turn, permits having the movable barrier operator respond to that barrier movement control signal.
In many cases a programmer will place a movable barrier operator into this learning mode through physical manipulation of a corresponding user interface. This user interface often comprises one or more switches, buttons, or the like on the movable barrier operator itself. This location is chosen in order to make it somewhat difficult to inadvertently learn a transmitter through unplanned actuation of the learning mode. A corresponding difficulty, however, is that this location places the programmer or the programmer's equipment (such as a ladder or the like) at risk of damage if the movable barrier operator is activated. The damage can arise from a reaction to being startled by the motion or by undue engagement with the movable barrier itself and/or with moving portions of the movable barrier operator while the programmer is located near to the movable barrier operator in order to effect manipulation of that user interface.
By one prior art approach, the movable barrier operator must first lose (or otherwise cease receiving) an original remote transmitter-sourced barrier movement control signal and then receive a subsequent remote transmitter-sourced barrier movement control signal before the movable barrier operator will be permitted to respond. In the majority of cases this precaution will serve adequately to protect the programmer from the aforementioned risks, but this approach can nevertheless be supplemented further.
For example, in some cases a given movable barrier operator will be able to detect a loss-of-signal event within 0.5 seconds or less. This can lead to operational circumstances where the subsequent remote transmitter-sourced barrier movement control signal can be received very quickly after cessation of a first remote transmitter-sourced barrier movement control signal. This, in turn, can lead to a responsive action on the part of the movable barrier operator within a very brief period of time (typically less than one second) following conclusion of a learning mode action. A given programmer may be unable to move away from the movable barrier operator quickly enough under such circumstances to more fully ensure avoidance of risks such as those noted above.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.